Arnostale
by Legolas Crazy Girl
Summary: (Name changed from Caranithilwen) A young elf maiden is found by the Fellowship along the way...


YAY! I got chapter 1 up!  
  
Arnostale is an OOC.  
  
I made her up, she is a Mary-Sue.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I would never be able to write such a   
  
magnificent set of books as LOTR. I only own Arnostale, as said above.   
  
I added her into the story.   
  
**********  
  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Elf named   
  
Arnostale she was the daughter of Úruvon and Alassante, of Rivendell.   
  
  
  
She had dark brown hair, much like her Father's hair color, and most of the other Elves in Rivendell.   
  
She had piercing green eyes, which looked like the fresh grass that grew in the spring.   
  
Eruresto was Aranel's older brother and he looked quite a lot like her. He too had   
  
dark brown hair, but softer green eyes, and was just a bit taller than her.  
  
They both carried a bow, and 2 elvish knives, to ensure that they could be kept safe.   
  
Arnostale and Eruresto were going to visit their cousin Alasse in Lothlorien.   
  
**********  
  
The fellowship had just departed from Rivendell, and had traveled about 2 miles.   
  
"Can't we stop just for 5 minutes at least!?" pleaded Merry  
  
"I believe that we could stop for a few moments..." Said Gandalf  
  
"Oh good, can we eat something!?" asked Pippin  
  
"Alright, but not too much." Said Gandalf  
  
At that, Merry and Pippin stopped, took off their packs, and ate a bit of food.  
  
**********  
  
Arnostale and Eruresto were riding quietly, looking back frequently to make sure nothing  
  
was behind them.   
  
Arnostale's horse Súlio was a beautiful horse, he was white with a grey mane, and was as swift as the wind.   
  
Arnostale was listening for any sounds, anything at all, to make sure that  
  
nothing could hurt her, or her brother.   
  
And then, all of the sudden they heard a very loud screech coming behind them.   
  
Immediately Eruresto and Arnostale jerked their heads back, and  
  
coming up behind them, was a large band of orcs!  
  
One of them immediately charged toward Aranel, and held out a sword and was about to swing at her, when an arrow quickly shot right at him, and he fell down dead.   
  
She looked behind her and noticed that it was Eruresto, "Thank you!" she mouthed to him and smiled  
  
Once again, an orc came towards her, but to the orc's surprise, Arnostale  
  
pulled out a bow and arrow, and shot it in the heart.   
  
And then she was surrounded by 5 orcs, she panicked, what would she do? She could never take on all of these orcs without someone else's help!   
  
But, everything went dark, and she fell over, hitting her head on a rock.   
  
Just before she fell over she heard Eruresto yelling her name.   
  
**********  
  
Just a little while later...  
  
The Fellowship came to the exact spot where Arnostale and Eruresto were attacked by orcs, and saw all of the dead orcs.   
  
Then they saw Eruresto, who had been shot by many orc arrows.   
  
"Goodness! There must have been a bad fight." said Gimli  
  
Then as they walked on, they noticed Arnostale, she was still breathing,  
  
but looked as if she had been knocked out.   
  
"Who is she?" asked Frodo looking up at Gandalf  
  
"We should bring her t that rock over there, and set  
  
her down." said Aragorn pointing to a long, flat rock.   
  
**********  
  
Arnostale had not opened her eyes yet, but heard what she thought  
  
was about seven or eight people.  
  
And then, Arnostale felt something cold and wet dabbing at her forehead.   
  
Arnostale's eyes opened slowly, and saw five people leaning over the rock.   
  
"Who are you?" said Arnostale  
  
*"I am Strider." Said the man who was lightly dabbing at her forehead  
  
"Where is Eruresto?" She said waking up a bit.   
  
**********  
  
Sooooooo? What did you think of the revised twice version of it?   
  
:) PLEASE R&R! :)  
  
*-I was not sure if I should call him Aragorn, Strider, or one of the many other names   
  
that he has. If you know, please tell me!  
  
And you have to admit, that was pretty long wasn't it? Yeah  
  
go ahead, you can say it! It was longer! lol  
  
Sarah 


End file.
